


Living Proof

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Incest, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: You got hurt. Just a little burn, nothing to worry about, specially not when compared to the injuries your father had sustained recently.He begged to differ.AKA the one where Tony is such an overprotective dad and there's so many feelings!Part of a series, can be read as a stand alone.





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr request, if you wanna submit one, go find me!  
https://allegra-writes.tumblr.com

"Miss Stark, your father and the rest have arrived" Friday's disembodied voice finally put you out of your misery, halting your pacing in front of the massive windows of your bedroom.

"Oh, thank the gods!"

You made your way to the elevators in ten seconds flat, which was quite a record considering how huge your penthouse at the new Avengers Tower was. But you just couldn't help it: It was only a few weeks after The Endgame Incident, as you and Peter had come to call it; only a few weeks after you had gotten your whole universe back just to almost loose the most important thing in there, your father, that very same day.

  
You ran through the platform ignoring Friday's warnings about your untied laces until you crashed a little too hard with the still armored chest of your dad, but his strong arms (one of them even stronger now) stopped you from falling.

"Hey, kiddo" He said holding you tight and burying his nose on top of your head, breathing you in.

"How did everything go? Is everyone alright? Are you hurt?"

"Woah, slow down kid" He broke the hug but still hold your shoulders at arm's length, "Everything's fine! I'm fine! Just a little bit tired, that's all..."

"Ok" The breathe you didn't know you were holding finally came out. Still you couldn't let go of him completely, so you both made the walk back inside arm in arm.

"Pepper called, said she and Morgan were running late so they'll spend the night at the lake house. I made you dinner, it's in the oven"

He smiled down at you,

"You spoil me too much, heartie" 

Once inside he let go of you but not before kissing your temple.

"I'm going to shower and then we can eat all together. You should take one too, you look stressed, it'll help calm you down just like when you were little, remember?" He gave your hand one last squeeze and disappeared down the hallway. You frowned. Last mission you had been on together you had literally watched him die, could he really blame you for having anxiety now every time he wore his Ironman suit?

"You truly do look awful, y/n" Peter’s voice said right beside you, making you jump. You knew it was true, two weeks of restless, sleepless nights were bound to catch up with you eventually. He didn't look all that better than you but that actually didn't surprise you: You could remember more than him, that much was true, still he was awoken at night by the same nightmares that plagued you. You knew, you could hear his muffled screaming late in the night from your bedroom.

"Parker, jeez! I didn't see you there! And thanks, you do know how to make a girl feel special..."

"Pfft, like you're one to talk, Stark! You didn't even noticed me until two seconds ago" he took a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Now you guys know how we feel all the time" Sam quipped coming to a stand in front of the elevators with an exhausted looking Bucky by his side.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know" Sam pretended to wonder, "Barnes, we did come through that door too, didn't we?"

"You know what, Wilson, I think we did..." To your surprise, Bucky played right along.

"Funny how none of them seemed to notice... I mean I wasn't expecting a hug but maybe a 'Hello Mr. Falcon, are you ok too?'"

"Maybe Stark upgraded these suits, made us invisible" Shrugged Bucky. "And speak for yourself, I was absolutely expecting a hug"

"We don't ignore you! Come have dinner with us!"

"We already ordered Thai, sorry kids"

"Yeah, we don't need your pitty food!" Wilson called out, without stopping his way.

"Aw, c'mon guys, don't be like that!" But this time you were the ignored one, as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside, still complaining about gen-Z kids not paying enough respect to elder war veterans.

Peter and you exchanged a look.  
"Well, at least they're talking to each other..."

  
...

  
"Heartbeats, would you pass me the juice?"

You furrowed your brows a little, the juice jar was actually closer to your father than it was to you. Maybe he was afraid to break it with his new arm, or was still a little self conscious about it. You hated to think he might be feeling such a thing, to you that metal arm was a testament of his bravery, of the sacrifices done in order to defeat Thanos, of how much more he had been willing to sacrifice. But you knew your dad was a vain man...

In any case, it wasn't that much of a bother so you reached for the juice. But as soon as you did, Tony snatched your hand and pulled back your sweater sleeve, revealing the bandage that covered your whole forearm.

"That's exactly what I thought I had seen", his voice was hard, "Care to tell me how did you get hurt and why were you hiding it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it, dad, it's just a little burn, it's no big deal"

He was having none of that.

"Just a little burn? I don't think so, this thing covers half your arm. Who patched you up anyway? This gauze things are prehistoric!"

"I did it myself, I know how to treat a burn you know?" You were trying not to get offended, you wanted to become a doctor and had plenty of practice in first aids, thanks to your housemates's line of work.

"You didn't even had it looked? Peter, call Strange"

"Already texting him"

You didn't even have time to send him a betrayed look before a portal opened up right beside him in the kitchen and Doctor Strange stepped out of it in all his wizardry paraphernalia.

"Stark! What happened, who's hurt?"

You could feel your cheeks burning, mortified.

"No one's hurt, I just spilled some hot water on my arm while I was cooking, it's not important!"

Stephen exchanged a look with your father, and next thing you knew, the three of you were standing in the med bay.

"Dude, you left Pete on the kitchen? Rude much?"

"Shut up, kid" Strange snapped his fingers and suddenly no sound was able to leave your lips. Indignated, you turned to your dad, only to find him trying to conceal a smile. And poorly, you might add.

"Neat trick, useful. You have to teach me how to do that..."

"Yes, I imagine it might come in handy while dealing with teenagers" Stephen's tone was as crisp and laconic as always, but his eyes betrayed his worry as his hands tenderly unwrapped your arm.  
"Now if you could make yourself useful and tell me what exactly happened..."

"Sorry, Dumbledore, I was on a mission, you gonna have to ask Cher Horowitz here."

With an eye roll and another snap, your voice was back.

"Thanks!" You imbued the word with as much sarcasm as you could muster.

Stephen was unperturbed.

"Anytime. What happened to your arm?"

"I was in the kitchen, boiling some potatoes, everything normal. And then, when I went to strain them- I just..." You stuttered, "When I went to strain them my hand just slipped"

"So the water was at boiling point, not just hot. That's not good. What did you do next?"

"I opened the faucet and put my wrist under cold water"

Strange continued his examinations,

"That was a good call," He approved, "How did your hand slipped exactly? This looks like a splatter...?"

You knew you were turning redder and redder,

"I heard a loud noise," you mumbled barely audible, "and I kinda jumped a little bit"

It must have been loud enough, because you saw your dad flinch at your words. You tried to diffuse the tension. "So what's the verdict, doc?"

"These looks second degree. You did a good job but I do believe your father has something a little higher tech to patch you up. Tony, I think you can take it from here."

Doctor Strange stood to leave and you hurried to apologize,

"Sorry to bother you, doc. I told my dad it was nothing but he wouldn't listen" you side eyed your afored mentioned offending parent but strange interrupted you.

"Nonsense, Tony you did the right thing, from now on I want you to call me for the most minimal scratch your daughter might get."

Your dad smirked,

"I wasn't planning on anything different."

"What? Why?" You said confused.

Strange gave you a look that let you know exactly what he thought of your intelligence,

"Why? Because we worry about you, you dim witted child"

"'Dim witted'?" You quipped, "Careful there, Strange. Your Benedict is showing"

He threw you a wink over his shoulder before stepping into another portal, leaving alone with your father.

Tony pretended to busy himself with rummaging through a draw to get whatever the "higher tech" for treating your wound was but you could see the little frown of concentration that betrayed there was something more important on his mind.

"Look, sweetheart" He finally started "I'm not going to ask you why my daredevil of a daughter suddenly is so jumpy that she actually gets scared by loud noises, or why she traded her high hills and designer clothes for jeans and sneakers" He sat down on the stretcher next to you and lift your chin with a finger, to make sure you were looking at him in the eyes when he talked. "And, the most important one, I won't ask you why you traded your Stark melodramatic flare, for hiding your injuries. Don't give me that look, ever since you were a little Morgan sized squirt you came running to me with any boo-boos for me to kiss them better, you always loved attention. I won't ask any of that, you'll come to me when you are ready.

... What I am going to tell you, however, is that if you think even for one second that anything that happens to you is unimportant, or somehow less significant or worrying to me compared to my own wounds or whatever is going on inside that head of yours, you are sorely mistaken.

Baby girl, I just spend five years of my life.. "his voice broke a little but he braved on "I just had to spend five years if my life without you. And it was four years, eleven months, twenty-nine days, twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes too many. And Strange told me that time passes differently inside the... Soul realm or universe or whatever that place you were trapped was, so how much was it for you?"

You lowered your gaze and tried to collect yourself a little before answering.

"It was... Longer." You admitted.

You could see he what a blow that was to him.

"Longer... It was longer for you, that's-" he had to clear his throat and swallow a couple of times before he finally was able to put his ideas in order. You hated to cause him more pain but you couldn't get yourself to lie about it. Not to him.

"Right, it was longer than five years to you. Don't you think we have enough things to make up for already then? Too much time taken from us, too many hugs, too many family dinners, too many boo-boos to kiss?" He added with a small, sad smile, "isn't that why you are cooking for me? Why you are taking care of me, of all of us?"

You gave him a small nod, since the knot in your throat wouldn't let you speak your affirmation loud out.

"Then, my iron heart, no more secrets, ok? No more... Hiding things, no matter how small they seem. Because five years without hearing the little things and happenings from my daughter's life was more than enough for me. Ok?"

Once again you nodded, trying to find the words to say. Finding none you use the Stark's favorite diversion tactic: Sarcasm.

"Really dad? Tegaderm? That's the high tech Dr. Strange was talking about?" You said once your father had wrapped your wound in a transparent film.

"You of little faith" He scoffed, "wait and see, you sceptic little brat."

It took only a handful of seconds for the film to light up in some kind of luminous grid that a second later took the exact color of your skin and disguised the burn completely. Even the edges of the film were indistinguishable from your own skin.

"Cool, huh?" Your dad proclaimed proudly, "Banner and I designed them, in just seconds they analyze your skin tipe and kind of injury and release antibiotics and painkillers accordingly. They shorten by half the healing time too."

"I stand correct, dad, these are... Pretty awesome" you admitted, still admiring your arm.

"That's all I wanted to hear" He stood up to leave. You chew your lip.

"Dad, wait." You stopped him. He turned around.

You weren't completely ready to talk, not about everything. But it was time you started to lean on each other a little again. Time to start being the thight knit unity you guys once were. You both wanted that back. You deserved to have it back.

"Dad, it's different for me. Different not only than for Peter and the rest but different than how it is for Strange..." You tried to explain. "Dad, I remember everything. Clear as day."

Tony sighed and went to sit down again next to you. He rubbed his face with his good hand to try and dry them without you noticing, but you saw the tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah... Strange mentioned something like that. Can I ask you about it? About the soul world"

"I'm not sure that's what it was. I think we were transported to a different universe. Or transferred. Like, our souls were send to our bodies there. We... Had whole lives there. Different lives. We were other people. And I remember everything, not only what it was to be there, but what happened before too... To this other y/n"

"So now you have..."

"Two sets of memories, yes" You confirmed.

Your dad took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep it together.

"Well... I always said that eidetic memory of yours was a superpower"

You let out a small bitter laugh.

"More like a curse, I would say."

"How was it? This other universe?"

You looked at the floor. You had to tell him, he deserved to know.

"... Mom was- Mom was still alive."

You heard his choked sob and wondered if maybe telling him was a mistake, but he was soon taking you in his arms, holding you tight, and you knew it was as much for him as it was for you.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I'm so so sorry"

"What? Why, dad?”

“For taking you away from that” He kissed your head and hold you even tighter if that was possible.

You shook your head.

“No, dad, you don’t understand” you tried to explain. “She was still alive, but you weren’t my dad. You weren’t even Tony Stark, and I missed you. I missed you so fucking much!” You didn’t realize you had started crying until your dad started to dry your tears with his hand.

“Oh my heart, I missed you so fucking much too!”

You sat like that, holding each other (and holding onto each other) until both your sobs subsided.

“What do you mean I wasn’t even Tony stark?” your father asked once you both were calmer, and his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“You were just an actor in a movie.”

“Was I still cool tho?” he joked. It worked, because you couldn’t help but laugh as you thought of Robert Downey Jr.

“You are always the coolest guy in the world, dad. No matter what universe.”

“Oh yeah? Were you a fan?” He teased.

“Of course I was.” You replied honestly, "Your last movie? I watched it at least three times.” _That’s how I knew how to save you,_ you didn’t add.

“Anyway, if- If I seem different…” you tried to explain, “that’s why.”

“Its ok, sweetheart, I understand.” He kissed your head again, but still didn’t let his grip on you go. It finally gave you the courage to ask the question that had been on the back of your mind ever since you got back.

“Daddy?” You tried to control your voice but it still came out little. You hated how needy you sounded. “Do you still love me? Even though I am… changed?”

“Oh, y/n!” He pulled away only to look you in the eye. “Do you know why I am always calling you “my heart” and stuff like that?”

You shook your head no.

“Because that’s what you are. From the very first moment they put you in my arms, after you were born” He cradled your face, remembering how he used to be able to cradle your whole tiny little body in his hands like that, “Long before the arch reactor, you were living proof that Tony Stark has a heart.”

You couldn’t help to start crying again, which caused him to start crying again. Still, he carried on, because he needed to say it, and you needed to hear it.

“And now, you have literally given me a new heart” He touched the new, star shaped device on his chest. “And after what now I know you went through, are still going through… God, you are so strong, you truly are my iron heart. And I couldn’t be prouder. I couldn’t ever stop loving you. Not even if you went vegan.”

Your laugh was a little wet, but it was real this time.

“Ironheart. I kinda like it, has a ring to it…”

Your father smiled, knowing exactly what you were thinking about.

“We’ll see.”

You finally stood up to leave, but on your way out of the medbay…

“Ouch!”

“What happened, what is it?” Your dad panicked.

“I just stubbed my toe on a table leg, dad. Don’t freak out!”

You heard his blaster charging.

“Which table?”

“Dad, no!!”

The End.  
(For that table as well)

**Author's Note:**

> There are four Easter eggs/references hidden in this fic. Can you spot them all?


End file.
